theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkman (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Rivalry of The Winged Wonders" On the planet Thanagar, Hawkman and Hawkgirl report to their chief, Andar Pul, about the progress they're making learning Earth police methods. They relate to one of their recent adventures on Earth, where a priceless black pearl necklace was stolen from the Midway Museum. Taking on their guises of Hawkman and Hawkgirl, they decide to put on a friendly competition between each other: Hawkman will try to solve the crime using only Earth police methods, while Hawkgirl only uses Thanagarian police methods. At first, Hawkgirl has the upper hand using Thanagarian crime fighting devices that give her an initial leg up, however Earth's environment proves too unstable for the sensitive machines which are constantly malfunctioning due to Earth's changing weather patterns. Hawkman, meanwhile uses a number of Earth police methods to link the chain of evidence that leads him to the crooks who took the necklace. After fighting them off at a hunting site, Hawkman deduces that they hid the necklace in an unfired barrel of a shotgun until they were able to sell them off. Capturing the crooks, Hawkman returns back to the museum to tell the story to a flustered Hawkgirl. Finishing their story, Andar finds their research in Earth police methods continually useful and decides that the police force on Thanagar should take up some of these methods. With Andar Pul's permission, Hawkman and Hawkgirl are sent back to Earth where they can learn more about Earth's police methods. Appearing in "Rivalry of The Winged Wonders" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) Supporting Characters *Andar Pul *George Emmett Villains *Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Byth Rok Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Thanagar Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Thanagarian Star Cruiser Synopsis for "Master of The Sky Weapons" When Mavis Trent and a bunch of other philanthropists return from a dig in Yucatan, Carter Hall and his wife are shocked to find they have no memory of anything upon their arrival. Even after using the Absorbacon they learn nothing, and decide to investigate what happened as Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Flying to Yucatan they come across a costumed man named Chac at an old Aztec temple. Chac attacks them with strangely powerful weapons. Being captured, the winged duo learn that Chac was a ruler of an ancient Aztec civilization who came across a downed alien craft where he found amazing technology. In addition to super-powerful weapons, he also found a potion to extend his life span. However, his people, tired of his oppressive rule revolted hid all his weapons and made him drink an amnesia inducing potion and let him loose into the jungles. Hundreds of years later, the amnesmatic Chac would be hired by Mavis Trent and her colleagues to help with the dig. Finding his long lost weapons in the ruins, restored his memory, and in order to hide his presence to the outside world until he found the rest of his weapons, he fed the amnesia potion to Mavis and her friends. Hawkman and Hawkgirl manage to break out of their cell and easily defeat Chac before he can employ his latest weapon. With Chac defeated, they find hieroglyphics that specify how to make an elixir which counter acts the amnesia potion and use it to restore Mavis and the others to normal. Appearing in "Master of The Sky Weapons" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) Supporting Characters *Mavis Trent Villains *Chac Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Yucatan' Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *This Issue is reprinted in The Hawkman Archives Vol. 2. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Vol_1_1 *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/hawkman-1-master-of-the-sky-weapons/4000-7047/ Hawkman (Vol 1) 01